User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 4: The Invasion Begins (Part 3)
Dhrakon: "I think it's time." Parasyte: "Agreed." The two of them held up their Gauntlets and placed ability cards in them. Their Gauntlets glowed and so did their Bakugan. "Super Fusion Ability Activate! Forbidden Fusion! Malevolent Darkness and Chaotic Light become one. Let the Ultimate Bakugan be born! Rise White Darkness; Drothken Drakohex!" The next thing I saw was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Drothkenoid's wings took the shape of Drakohex's. The Forbidden Core was surrounded by large spikes and Drothkenoid's stomach was underneath it. Dhrakon: "Now you have more Bakugan than us. Feel better?" I was speechless. Too scared to move. "We took the data from the FireStorm Fusion Ability made for Blast and Zeke and modified it to fit our Bakugan." Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Vision of Darkness!" Titanium and Battalix Dragonoid fell down and couldn't move. "This ability seem familiar? It makes all non-Darkus Bakugan immobilized." The white on Drothken Drakohex's body turned Darkus black. I fell to my knees. Since I am technically a Bakugan, this ability affected me too. I could barely move, but I reached for my Gauntlet so I could play my Ability card. But then it hit me. "Drago! Attribute Change!" The Perfect Gems on Drago's body glowed. He and Battalix stood up and became Darkus. Drago passed his power onto me and I became Darkus. I could feel the transformation take over some more. Scales grew on my skin, but they were black. Not red. I wasn't scared anymore. I was angry now. Dhrakon: "What's wrong Brawlekus?" Hearing that pissed me off. How does he know that name? No one outside my family knows that name! I charged at him ready to claw his face off. When I actually tried to, he block my claws with his sword. Parasyte tried striking me from behind up I jumped up and kicked him in the face, then landed on my feet. Dhrakon put his mask back on, knowing he would need it to protect himself. Me: "Ability Activate! Dragon Rage Striker!" All the darkness in the arena was absorbed into Drago's chest. All the diamonds on his body glowed purple. Lightning rose out of the ground and generate a large sphere of energy above Drago. Battalix Dragonoid mimicked the ability. The two blasted the dark power right at Drothken Drakohex. Drothken Drakohex: "What a fool!!!" Drakohex's Forbidden Core jaws and Drothkenoid's stomach jaws opened. I felt dark power build inside me. I fired a dark blast at Parasyte and Dhrakon. They fell down and I rushed at them. I pounced and tried to rip Parasyte's mask off. He moved at the moment I struck. Dhrakon's mask was a hard material, Parasyte's was a cloth material. I ripped Parasyte's mask. When he stood up, his right eye was revealed and his cheek was bleeding. Parasyte: "You have anger issues, don't you?" Drago: "Brawley, you have to calm down!" I ignored Drago's words. I ran back to my side of the arena and attempted to picked up the trident. But my hands burned touching it. The trident vanished into my Gauntlet. Me: "How do you know my name?! Why do you want the Jewel Fragments?! ANSWER ME!!!" Dhrakon: "This has gone on long enough. Ability Activate! DarkBlaze Venom!" Parasyte: "Web Constrict!" Drothken Drakohex fired webs from his hands and tail that immobilized me and the Dragonoids. Then he fired a burning acid from his mouth and stomach jaws. It melted through Drago's armor. Then Drothken Drakohex flew up and dragged us up too. He lifted up and and slammed up into the ground. Battalix Dragonoid disappeared into Titanium Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid returned to ball form. Drothkenoid and Drakohex separated. Drakohex glowed red. The Crimson Jewel Fragment broke out of my Gauntlet and flew over to Dhrakon. I couldn't believe it, but I lost. Dhrakon and Parasyte walked over to me and looked down upon me. Dhrakon picked up Drago and put him in one of those capsule devices that the Dyzekian soldiers had. Parasyte: "You've caused a lot of trouble little boy." Drothkenoid dropped a one of his bugs in Parasyte's hands. Parasyte placed that bug onto me. I was in too much pain to move. The bug bit me. I screamed in agony. Me: "Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" Parasyte: "I'm not trying to." My black scales turned red again, then returned to human skin. "I'm curing you." He then placed the parasite on the ground and crushed it under his foot. "When Bakugan die, they go to the Doom Dimenson. I want you to die a human, not a Bakugan. Who knows what power you will find in the Doom Dimension?" Dhrakon: "But we also want you to die confused. It's that much funnier." Parasyte stomped on my Gauntlet. He broke it and my hand. Then he turned around. Dhrakon held something in my face and there was a flash of light and I blacked out.. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (Dhrakon's point of view.) Me: "His memories are gone now. Now to add insult to injury, let's use his own weapon against him." I reached for the trident but right before I picked it up, it caught on fire. The fire surrounded Masterz's unconscious body and then he disappeared. Drothkenoid and Drakohex returned to ball form. Then the battlefield vanished and we returned to Earth. "What just happened?!" Parasyte: "It doesn't matter. We have Titanium Dragonoid and the Crimson Jewel Fragment. And according to recent reports, we also have the other 5 Jewel Fragments and Guardian Bakugan of the Elite Core Brawlers. The second we leave, Earth will be a world without Bakugan." He ripped off his mask. "I have to get a new one of these made." I recognized him... I couldn't believe my eyes. Drotheknoid and Drakohex opened a portal to Dyzekia. We walked in, leaving Planet Earth behind. It is of no use to us. The only thing I'm thinking about is how Parasyte is going to stab me in the back, or how I'm going to stab him in the back. Brawley X Masterz, actually defeated? Titanium Dragonoid, actually captured? Parasyte and Dhrakon working together. Parasyte unmasked and Dhrakon recognizes him. What of the other brawlers now? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts